Coração partido
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Aos 16 anos, você não entende absolutamente nada sobre o amor.


_**N/A¹: **Andie, esta fic é sua, dedicada a você pelo seu aniversário. Sim eu esqueci do seu niver e me sinto um monstro por isso, olhe o titulo da One: "Coração partido" é assim que o meu está por ter esquecido, me perdoe? Olha a fic tem muitos 16 anos... espero sinceramente que goste._

_**N/A ²: **Algumas ideias foram retiradas do episódio "Corações partidos e hambúrgueres" da serie "Anos Incríveis" outras foram retiradas da minha cabeça mesmo._

* * *

><p><strong>Coração partido<strong>

Quando se tem 16 anos, já se sabe quase tudo que é preciso.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada com uma pitada de canela para minha namorada – eu dizia no balcão dos três vassouras com a Rose ao meu lado – E uma normal para mim.

A balconista dos três vassouras, devo dizer, ela já é uma senhora, mas que corpo!

- Ai está – disse entregando-me e sorrindo.

Eu sorri de volta agradecido.

Aos 16 aos já sabemos o suficiente sobre, poções, feitiços e azarações, sabemos o suficiente sobre a vida, são raras as situações que não podemos controlar os impulsos.

Arrisquei dar outro sorriso torto a balconista. Ela estava realmente linda em seu uniforme neste dia.

- Scorpius, algum problema em seu rosto? – perguntou Rose erguendo a cabeça carrancuda até minha visão para que desviasse minha atenção da balconista – Não para de sorrir.

- Eu pus cerveja amanteigada com bastante espuma para você – disse a balconista.

- Obrigado, do jeito que eu gosto – respondi hipnotizado.

Aos 16 anos, você está no ápice do seu autocontrole, sendo fantástico em todos os aspectos. Com a roupa perfeita e a companhia adequada. Aos 16 anos você já sabe praticamente tudo.

Senti uma pisada em meu pé e desviei meu olhar para a autora do ato:

- Caramba Rose! Doeu!

Ela não respondeu, apenas bufou e cruzou os braços carrancuda. O que aconteceu? Não estou entendendo?

- Sua cerveja está com bastante espuma Scorpius?

- Que? – estou cada vez mais confuso.

Rose apontou a cabeça a balconista que agora servia outros fregueses do bar.

Ok, há um assunto que você ainda não domina aos 16 anos.

- Não está pensando – comecei a dizer gaguejando – Eu estava, estava... Eu só...

Sim, aos 16 anos você ainda não domina o amor.

Sem explicação, ela virou as costas para mim e foi em direção a sua prima Lily que estava do outro lado do bar com seu irmão.

Fui sentar em uma mesa sozinho, com os dois copos de cerveja amanteigada em minha mão.

Fechando os olhos lembrei da nossa primeira briga:

_Estávamos no terceiro ano a Rose tinha faltado de várias aulas durante uma semana por causa de um enjoo que não se curava rapidamente com poções, ela ficou dois dias inteiros na Ala Hospitalar. Naquela época eu não sabia, mas já gostava de um jeito diferente da minha melhor amiga. _

_Durante aquela semana, me esforcei mais que o previsto nas aulas e anotei o máximo que pude das explicações dos professores, eu sabia o quanto era difícil para a Rose não frequentar aquelas aulas. Sempre no fim da tarde ia visita-la. Enquanto Rose copiava as matérias a gente conversava, riamos, e eu cuidava para que ela estivesse deitada confortável na sua cama._

_- Devia parar de vir me ver – dizia ela – Pode ficar doente._

_- O risco vale a pena – eu respondia._

_E aquele sorriso que trocávamos cheios de segundas intenções._

_Acontece que os 13 anos eu havia terminado um namoro, a garota era meio maluca, mas eu havia descoberto uma coisa bem importante namorado ela: Eu gostava da Rose._

_Mas justamente no meu namoro com ela, eu falei algumas coisas sobre a Rose, que ela era certinha demais, que quando respondia a um professor parecia um livro falante, coisas desse gênero. É claro que esses comentários maldosos eram pelo fato de eu estar com raiva porque havia descoberto que ela tinha beijado o Josh Stuart._

_As mulheres são vingativas, isso é uma lição que aprendi, assim que terminei o namoro com a Summer, descobri que ela havia espalhado a história toda de eu falando mal da Rose. Para minha sorte, ela ficou isolada do mundo nesses dias que esteve doente. É claro que o fato de eu levar a lição para ela e cuidar para ver se ela estava confortável não tinha relação alguma com a culpa que eu estava sentindo._

_De fato fiquei doente logo após que a Rose se curou. Então assim que a vi entrando na Ala Hospitalar no fim da tarde, carregada de livros abri meu maior sorriso. Ela se preocupava comigo._

_- Eu não irei demorar – ela falou sorrindo para a curandeira que automaticamente se retirou para a sua sala deixando nos dois sozinhos no cômodo._

_Pegando minha capa da sonserina na cadeira ao lado da cama e a vestido ela começou a encenar:_

_- Olá, sou Scorpius Malfoy, sou gentil com as pessoas na frente delas, mas quando elas viram as costas eu arraso com elas. CERTINHA DEMAIS? LIVRO FALANTE?_

_Arregalei os olhos espantado, nunca vi a Rose assim. Arremessando os livros no chão, ela sentou-se na ponta da minha cama e começou a pular balançando o colchão._

_- Está se sentindo enjoado? – ela perguntou retoricamente – Talvez eu possa pegar algum travesseiro a mais para você, quer outra coberta? Está com fome? _

_- Rose, por favor – pedi com o estomago revirando._

_- Sabe o que seria bom para comer agora? Repolho, fígado, LULA-FRITA!_

_- Rose! – implorei quase colocando meu almoço para fora do corpo._

_- Oh coitadinho, não está se sentindo confortável? Deixe que eu arrume seu travesseiro para você._

_Ela levantou-se e retirou o travesseiro de trás da minha cabeça com tudo, pegou as cobertas que me cobriam e arremessou na minha cara acabando com seu show._

_Assim que consegui retirar a coberta de meu rosto a vi cruzando a porta da Ala Hospitalar ainda com meu casaco._

_Não pude deixar de sorrir. Minha garota._

Depois disso brigamos tantas vezes:

_- Você é grosso, insensível e convencido!_

Tantas vezes:

_- Você não entende nada Scorpius! Você não entende nada, de nada!_

Adolescência, idade da maturidade, da segurança, da confiança sem limites. E sem esquecer, da constante insatisfação.

Rose conversava com Lily aos sussurros, a prima dela arremessava olhares cortantes em mim.

Aos 16 anos, você não entende absolutamente nada sobre o amor.

Por sorte, em tempos de crises, todos tem sua arma secreta: Os amigos.

Alvo Potter e Hugo Weasley sentaram-se ao meu lado na mesa.

- Hum cerveja amanteigada! – exclamou Hugo pegando o copo de Rose e bebendo um gole – Eca! Quem bebe cerveja amanteigada com canela?

- Sua irmã – respondi chateado.

- O que aconteceu? O que você fez? – perguntou Alvo bebendo minha cerveja amanteigada.

- Nada, isso é o pior, nada, eu estava no balcão pegando cerveja com a atendente...

- Ah... entendi – disse o moreno.

- Eu também – concordou Hugo.

Ambos admiravam a senhora no balcão.

- Estragou tudo cara!

- Obrigado Alvo.

- É logo agora que deixei você namorar minha irmã vem com uma furada dessa Scorpius?

- Ei vai com calma Hugo, ele acabou de levar um fora – me defendeu Alvo.

Isso é o bom de ter amigos, estão sempre lá te ajudando, com boa vontade.

- Precisa ir lá resolver isso – disse Hugo fazendo eu me levantar do banco que eu estava sentado.

Amigos dando-lhe uma força.

- Não vou agora não estou preparado para encara-la.

- Quer encarar meu pai? – o ruivo perguntou levantando a sobrancelhas.

Amigos lhe dando um empurrão.

Afinal, há situações na vida de um jovem que nem seus amigos podem resolver. Há horas que deve fazer o que o coração manda. Se basear na sua longa experiência e deixar a poesia fazer o resto.

Desta forma, caminhando em direção a Rose, me lembrei da primeira vez que conversamos sobre nossos sentimentos:

_- Oi Scorpius – ela sorriu para mim no meio do corredor entre uma aula e outra. Tínhamos 14 anos, eu havia acabo de ouvir um boato tinha que conversar com ela._

_- Rose eu só queria que soubesse que eu sei – não me contive._

_- Sabe? – me questionou confusa._

_- Não precisa dizer nada, só saiba que eu já sei – o sorriso não saia de meus lábios._

_- Sabe o que?_

_- Rose, a Mary contou pra Lucy, que contou a Karen, que contou a Madison, que disse a Beck que por sua vez contou a Vick, que comentou com a Lily, que disse ao Hugo, que gritou de raiva pra todos que estavam ao redor dele que, você é louca por mim!_

_- O que? – gritou indignada com suas orelhas ganhando a coloração vermelha._

_- E eu estão tão fe... – não terminei de dizer Rose meteu um tapa na minha cara._

Tudo bem, a longa experiência não é nada. Quando se tem 16 anos, você tem outras ferramentas a usar, como a lógica.

- Posso te ajudar? – disse Lily impedindo meu caminho de me aproximar de Rose.

- Rose, qual é? Você está sendo ridícula – eu tentava dizer olhando diretamente para ela, mas Lily tentava atrapalhar minha visão – Está exagerando. Vai me dizer que nunca olhou para outro rapaz?

E ai está: lógica, razão e experiência.

Chateada, ela levantou-se da mesa e arrastou Lily consigo até o banheiro feminino.

Quando se tem 16 anos, experiência não quer dizer absolutamente nada. E nada conta além do que você sente, do que senti no primeiro dia que a conheci:

_- Posso me sentar aqui com vocês? – pedi tímido entrando na cabine de trem que Rose dividia com seu primo Alvo – Os outros compartimentos estão cheios._

_- Eu chamo isso de coincidência – disse Rose pequena sem olhar para mim, ela lia um livro._

_- O que? – perguntei confuso._

_- Meu pai disse que não devo me tornar sua amiga. E você entra na nossa cabine, sabe que as possibilidades de nos tornarmos amigos aumentaram consideravelmente? O proibido costuma ser interessante._

_- Ela fala demais – disse Alvo – Pode se sentar conosco._

_Eu entrei meio abalado e me sentei ao lado do moreno._

_- Por outro lado minha mãe sempre diz que não existem coincidências – e então ela tirou os olhos do livro me encarando pela primeira vez – Deve ser o destino então._

- Ei panaca! – disse James Potter chegando perto de mim, eu estava esperando a Rose do lado do banheiro feminino – Soube que ela te dispensou.

- Ela não me dispensou só estamos...

E então a porta do banheiro se abriu, e ela saiu de braços dados com a Lily.

- Rose!

- Não estamos falando com você! – respondeu a prima de minha suposta namorada sentando-se com ela numa mesa afastada do bar.

- Com certeza ela não te dispensou – disse James ao meu lado.

- Cai fora – respondi zangado.

- Eu sinto muito cara – ele bateu seu punho fechado levemente nas minhas costas. Olhei para ele estranhando, o James, sendo gentil comigo? – É serio, já passei por isso.

- Mesmo?

- É, sabe, eu posso ir até lá e falar com ela por você.

O James? O James falar com ela por mim? O cara mais metido do castelo, o primo que a Rose mais odeia, e olha que ela tem muitos primos.

- Não precisa – neguei veemente com a cabeça.

- Eu insisto.

E então ele foi até as duas e se sentou ao lado de sua irmã ficando de frente a Rose.

Pensando bem, ele era da família, pelo menos foi isso que o Alvo me disse, mesmo que eu tenha minhas duvidas. Além disso, horas desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. Pense assim: quando o mundo todo está desequilibrado a ajuda vem dos lugares mais inesperados.

E então ela fez, Rose Weasley levantou da cadeira e deu um tapa na cara do James.

- Ela é toda sua – ele me disse assim que saiu de perto delas transtornado.

Em se tratando de amor, não há solução fácil, você fica sozinho e talvez tudo o que possa fazer é esperar...

E torcer para o melhor.

E fazer o que o coração manda.

Caminhando em direção a ela, lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo:

_Tínhamos brigado de novo, era um motivo bobo e idiota, eu não me lembro qual, realmente não importa, tínhamos 15 anos, ela havia fugido para seu refugio particular: A biblioteca._

_Sempre soube que ia para lá quando estava mal, ela se sentava entre duas prateleiras num corredor pouco usado e lia sempre o mesmo livro._

_- Há várias coisas que preciso lhe dizer – eu comecei me agachando ficando na altura dela._

_- Não estou falando com você – ela respondeu com o livro tampando seu rosto._

_- Eu sinto ciúmes de você – continuei Rose não fez menção de ter ouvido minha confissão – Com outros caras além de mim, eu tenho ciúmes de você até com objetos._

_- Objetos? – perguntou com atesta franzida me encarando pela primeira vez._

_- Esses objetos – eu disse retirando delicadamente o livro de sua mão – Eu odeio eles._

_- Não devia._

_- Por quê? Você sempre me ignora e se concentra neles, vive com os livros._

_- Eu sempre me recorro a eles quando não posso te ter, nunca notou? – ela perguntou calma se ajeitando no chão. Eu aproveitei e me sentei ao lado dela._

_- Mas você sempre me tem, nunca notou? – comecei a fazer pequenos círculos com o polegar na mão dela._

_- O que está acontecendo com a gente? – perguntou assustada._

_- Eu não sei._

_- Me ensine a lidar com esse velho sentimento que veio a tona agora?_

_Eu havia entendido as entrelinhas, levantando minha mão direita eu acariciei seu rosto, a vi fechando os olhos esperando o beijo, encostei nossos rostos fazendo nossos narizes se tocarem, antes de enfim selar nossos lábios com nosso primeiro beijo._

Quando se tem 16 anos, as paixões são fulminantes, um mal entendido vira problema de vida ou morte.

Assim, é claro, que quando ela me viu aproximar dela começou a correr para fora do bar se distanciando de mim.

- Rose! – corri em seu encalço. Estava nevando a alcançar não era muito fácil – Podemos conversar?

- Não há nada a ser dito.

- Rose pare! – segurei em seu braço a fazendo olhar para mim.

- Por favor, me deixe Scorpius – sua feição era de tristeza, como odiava a ver assim.

Ás vezes aos 16 anos, o único jeito de conseguir seu amor de volta é... pegando-o.

- Ótimo, se quiser ir de volta pro castelo vá, mas só vou te dizer uma coisa: Se não sabe o que sinto por você então você não sabe de nada, e isso é muita coisa, já que é a garota mais inteligente que já conheci. É a única garota na qual eu penso – o peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, seus olhos estavam marejados – É a única garota que me importo, é a única garota que...

- Cale a boca! – ela gritou antes de lançar seus braços envolta do meu pescoço me beijando.

Enquanto sentia suas unhas apertarem meu pescoço, sua boca em perfeita sintonia com a minha, seu coração batendo no mesmo compasso que o meu, a única certeza que tinha era que aos 16 anos, eu já sabia quem era ela a pessoa na qual eu queria viver feliz para sempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Fic com cara de Rony e Hermione essa não?Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

_Andie, escrevi a fic e postei já era mais de 4 da manhã, olha o tanto que estou me sentindo culpada._

_Comentários?_


End file.
